


Eternity

by Chevalier_Barthelemy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit of Five/Dolores, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Possessive Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Slow Burn, Smut, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/pseuds/Chevalier_Barthelemy
Summary: There were so many things Vanya wanted to do in her life. Like going to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower, finishing a painting, even writing that book she was always meaning to start but never got around to it. Just typical things most people had on their bucket list. Too bad she’s dead.After living for thousands of years, Five’s only ambition was to decimate his coven’s enemy, the Sparrows. However, when a woman on the brink of death catches his eyes, everything changes.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> Alright, vampire AU! I'm so excited! Love the vampire trope, and it's about time I wrote one for Fiveya. 
> 
> This fic is for fiveyaaas, truly a wonderful friend that continues to support and encourage me to write!! Hope you like this fic, as I'm sure I will absolutely love your exchange, as I have loved every one of your fics!! You're an amazing writer and wonderful friend!

There were so many things Vanya wanted to do in her life. Like going to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower, finishing a painting, even writing that book she was always meaning to start but never got around to it. Just typical things most people had on their bucket list. Too bad she’s dead.

Well, at least she would be soon.

Vanya gave out a gurgling sound as blood rose to her throat, spilling out of her mouth. Her whole body hurt. The pain spread all over, taking a hold of every nerve ending. She sort of assumed people felt no pain from dying as the brain just shut down, but she guessed that was another thing movies got wrong. 

Vanya’s laboured breaths suddenly stopped when she heard a male voice. She strained her ear to hear what he said, hoping to get an explanation as to why this had to happen to her, but the strained pounding of her heart was making it very difficult. In the end, the only thing she managed to pick up was that she got caught in the crossfire, which she clearly already knew. What she wanted to know was why?

Her day started as any normal day, ordinary like everyone’s. She woke up, got out of bed after looking through her phone, giving out a hollow sigh when she looked at the empty messenger. Nothing out of the ordinary there. She had made breakfast for herself and set out a small plate with cat food outside her door for Mr. Puddles, seeing as she knew Mrs. Kowalski forgot to feed him sometimes. As she ate her cereal, she listened to the neighbours argue upstairs, far more intrigued by their conversation than anything else in her rundown apartment. After that, she had read a bit, watched some videos on YouTube, then a movie until the time came to go to the Icarus theatre.

Late-night practices weren’t rare, but they weren’t normal either. She didn’t really like them though, she much preferred to stay inside her apartment during the evening, especially in a dangerous city like New York. Unfortunately, though, she wasn’t in the position to argue, so she had dutifully made her way to the theatre, only she never arrived.

As she had walked through an alleyway, a favourite shortcut of hers, she had stopped when two groups of men suddenly appeared on each side of the alleyway. At first, she thought they were there for her, so her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. However, when both groups completely ignored her, and revealed their concealed guns, she froze like a deer caught in headlights. 

Both groups opened fire, sending countless bullets flying through the air, filling the quiet space with ear-ringing bangs. 

Time seemed to slow down for a quarter of a second as she stood there frozen, her muscles refusing to obey her. Once they did, she tried to jump out of the way, only she wasn’t fast enough and got shot three times. The first bullet had landed on her leg, the next on her arm and the final, most fatal one on her chest, just shy of missing her heart. Technically, the wounds weren’t fatal, she could survive, but at this point, with all her blood coating most of the area she was lying on, she would die of blood loss before the paramedics arrived, that’s if anyone was calling them. She doubted any of the people that shot her would even bat an eye when they saw her lying there on the ground.

Vanya groaned as pain shot through her whole body, making her muscles spasm weakly. She wanted to sob, but she found she couldn’t even do that. It only made her panic more. In all her life, she never felt so powerless. She wished her suffering would just end, that she could just die already. 

Something glinted from the city lights spilling into the alleyway. Vanya turned her eyes and was met with a set of shiny, expensive black oxford shoes. A relieved sob caught in her throat. Maybe the owner of the shoes was one of the shooters who had taken pity on her and decided to take her out of her misery. She found herself oddly at peace with that. She had a lousy life, anyway. 

Vanya closed her eyes, ready for it all to end with morbid tranquillity. But when nothing of the sort happened, her eyes snapped open and were met not with the black shoes, but by a man kneeling in front of her.

Narrowing her eyes, she peered at the man, but her vision was blurry. All she could make out was his silhouette and some facial features. 

Vanya blinked.

Despite her diminished sight, she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Of course, that could also be thanks to her delirium seeing as she was slowly dying, but she didn’t care. At least, she’ll die looking at a handsome man. 

“Do you want to live?” The man asked, voice low, and she latched on to it.

Vanya gulped, nearly choking on her blood again. She wasn’t sure if the man was being funny, or if it was a way to comfort her as she passed, but she gazed at him like he was her lifeline. She knew there was no way she was going to survive this. Even if they got her to a hospital in time, they could not save her. Unless the man was a god himself, there was no way she was going to survive this. 

“You don’t have much time,” he leaned down and whispered into her ear. His baritone voice made her shiver. “Do you want to live?”

Vision becoming more and more blurry by the second, Vanya closed her eyes. She didn’t mind dying; she had nothing in her life that’ll miss her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t fear death. What did she have to lose? 

“Yes,” she answered, voice soft, the last bit of strength she had left inside her used for that one word that said more than a million words. 

Feeling herself become lighter and lighter, she knew this was it. A tear escaped her eyes. Despite everything, she was scared. Scared of the beyond, scared of what would happen. However, before her eyes slid closed permanently, she felt a set of arms grab her from the cold, harsh ground, resting her on sure, strong arms, and then the next second she felt a piercing feeling on her neck and she saw black. 

* * *

Five took one last drag of his cigarette before he stubbed it against the wall of the alleyway and flicked it to the side. His green eyes gleamed from the streetlights bleeding into the alleyway, much like a cat’s, the only giveaway that he wasn’t human. 

Sniffing the air, the pungent scent of blood filled his nostrils. In the distance, the sound of heartbeats pounded in his ear in tandem, as if calling to him, but didn’t so much as stir the predator inside him. Centuries upon centuries of living as a vampire allowed him to hone his control. 

Looking at the scene before him, he narrowed his eyes, irritation clear in his face. Things hadn’t gone as planned, so it would seem. 

The streets of the alleyway were covered in white sand, a strange sight in the middle of a city. To an onlooker it would seem as if someone poured bags full of sand onto the alleyway, not once considering that it was actually the remains of vampires. 

Five placed his hands inside his pocket, a frown dominated his face.

He rarely came to these things, he was far too busy planning the next attacks and running the coven. He didn’t have time for fieldwork or holding the hands of the vampires under him as they did their fucking job. The only reason he was here was because he was told one of the Sparrow main, leading vampires would be here, hence the attack, but it seemed that was just a false tip. 

In his peripheral vision, Five noticed Diego make his way towards him. He was wearing his usual reconnaissance clothes. Given his scowl and narrowed eyes, he wasn’t happy to see him.

“Damn Alphonso isn’t here,” Diego grit and narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you doing here, anyway?” 

Anyone else in his coven would have been killed on the spot for addressing him in such a manner, but with Diego, he let it pass, if only a little. He was his brother, after all. 

“Enjoying the evening breeze,” he responded sarcastically and turned his gaze back on the scene. “What’s the report,” 

For a second, Diego didn’t answer as he no doubts thought about being difficult, as he often did with everything, but then he bit his tongue and proceeded to give him the report. Five listened intently. 

As Diego spoke, Five’s eyes became progressively colder. His shoulders stiffened and his jaw set, the only sign of his anger. 

“How many men did we lose?” His voice was icy. 

“Three.”

Five’s eyes narrowed, focused on the piles of dust. 

“And the Sparrows?”

“Four.”

Five nodded. He’d be greatly displeased if they lost more men than the Sparrows. Still, this was a complete waste of time and energy. He just loved being taken away from his work for nothing. 

After debriefing him, and noticing that he was no longer needed, Diego barked at the other remaining vampires to clean up the mess while he tried to see if he could find any information that would make this whole thing worthwhile. Five wanted to tell him there was no point, he knew the Sparrows; they were always careful, leaving no traces. But now that Diego was busy examining piles of sand, and was no longer breathing down his neck, he decided to let him have his fun. 

Footsteps echoing, Five walked further into the alleyway. The vampires that survived the slaughter and the members of Diego’s especial task force eyed him wearily, giving him a wide berth. Five paid them no mind. He was fully aware of all the crazy rumours that surrounded him due to his lack of interaction with other vampires. Despite being the leader of the coven, they seldom saw him outside his private wing in the mansion. 

Making his way further into the alleyway, he frowned when his eyes caught on something that shouldn’t have been there.

Behind one of the dumpsters, a pale, feminine leg was sticking out, blood splattered around it and pooling into the centre of the alleyway. When vampires died, they didn’t leave behind a body, hence why there was so much sand. Which meant that whoever that leg belonged to was human. But then it left the question of what would a woman be doing in an alleyway like this at night? 

Intrigued, he walked towards the dumpster until the woman was fully visible. Lazily, and without interest, he raised a brow. However, when his eyes landed on her, his expression instantly changed as he felt like the air had been knocked out of him, no small feat seeing as he didn’t need to breathe. 

The first thing he noticed about her was how small she was. If he were to wrap his arms around her, he was sure she would disappear in his much broader and taller body. The next thing he noticed was her petite build, which brought up an odd feeling of protectiveness. 

In all his life, he had never once met anyone that enticed him. No men or women had ever had that effect on him. Of course, that didn’t mean he disliked the pleasure of being with another person, nor was he oblivious to desire. Despite his obscure and private reputation, many in his coven sought his attention to gain favour. He would indulge them from time to time. He got what he wanted, and they got what they wanted. It was just pleasure. After he was done with them, he would kick them out without a blink of an eye. 

Yes, Five knew what desire, pleasure, and arousal were, but this felt different. 

While she wasn’t the most beautiful woman, he had ever laid eyes upon, there was something about her no woman had, and therefore elevated her above all others. Even her blood, which was seeping through various wounds, seemed to call to him, making his cold body thrum and sing with need. It shocked him. 

He wasn’t sure what that was, or if he was just experiencing one of those emotions humans claimed to be love at first sight, but he was intrigued.

The woman blinked as she stared at him with wide eyes, as if he was the god that would welcome her to the afterlife. Five cocked his head.

Despite his shock, Five still heard Diego’s familiar footsteps as he made his way towards him.

“Oh yea, her,” Diego said as he stood behind him, looking down at the woman. “My men say that she got caught in the crossfire.”

Diego didn’t sound at all sorry. They were vampires, humans were nothing more than food. 

Diego shrugged.

“She’ll be dead in a few minutes.”

His brother meant nothing by those words, she was just a random human woman that was at the wrong place at the wrong time; she meant nothing to them. And yet, the sudden anger and strangely enough, the panic that rose inside him had him kneeling before the woman, not at all caring that her blood was seeping into his pants. 

Behind him, he could feel Diego burning holes at the back of his head. A shocked expression no doubt dominated his face. 

“What are you doing?” Diego asked, brows furrowed.

Five didn’t answer, he simply unbuttoned his suit jacket and shrugged it off. That was all the response Diego needed. 

“Wait, you aren’t seriously planning on turning her?” He asked, shock lining his voice. 

Five didn’t blame his brother for being shocked by what he was planning to do. Truthfully, even he wasn’t sure what he was doing.

Being a high-ranking vampire, not to mention ancient, his blood is one of the most powerful in the vampire world. Which meant that any fledgling of his would grow to be equally powerful, so he had to be careful with who he decided to turn. That was one of the reasons why he never made a fledgling, that and because he never felt the need. Yet here he was, planning to turn some random woman he couldn’t bear the thought of just letting die. 

“She’s just a nobody Five, you can’t just-“

“Return to the mansion,” Five cut him off with a cold hiss.

Behind him he heard Diego huff before he waved his arm as if to tell him to do whatever he wanted as he turned and left, gesturing to the other men to follow him to give him some privacy. The making of a fledgling was an incredibly private thing, with a ritual to go along with it. But given the circumstances, Five would have to omit it and turn her as quickly as possible before she died. Still, that didn’t mean it would be any less intimate. 

Leaning down, he locked his gaze with hers.

“Do you want to live?” He asked, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Did his own maker ask that when he turned him? He wasn’t sure, it was so long ago, but he still doubted it. His maker wouldn’t have cared enough to ask. 

The woman blinked, confusion clear in her eyes. For a second he worried that she was in too much shock to understand what he was saying. He really didn’t want to turn someone and give them eternal life when they didn’t want it, he’d seen what that kind of thing did to fledglings and sires. He hoped that maybe she didn’t hear him. Humans have a terrible sense of hearing, after all. 

Inside his mouth, his fangs ached as they elongated. 

“You don’t have much time,” he whispered into her ear, voice gentler than he had ever heard it. “Do you want to live?”

As the second ticked by and he became progressively tenser, he thought the woman would choose to die and that made his lifeless heart ache for the first time in thousands of years. When she finally spoke, relief washed over him in quantities he had never felt before. 

“Yes,” she whispered, and he was enthralled by the very sound of her voice.

Five didn’t waste much time, not when she was moments from death. 

Taking her in his arms, briefly shocked by how light she was, he moved her hair from her neck with care and pulled her towards him. Heartbeat slowing down, Five parted his lips and sunk his fangs into her.

* * *

[Link to moodboard ](https://chevalier12.tumblr.com/post/640152826530693120/a-moodboard-for-a-vampire-fiveya-fic-exchange-im)


End file.
